Mokona tells all
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: ON HOLD: Ever wonder what Mokona thinks? Well here's your chance! Mokona tells all about various things that happen amongst the group. Feel free to ask Mokona your questions!
1. Pink

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wonderful

13th July

Today I learnt what makes the others laugh. It sure was funny I'll tell you, I chocked on my apple and ended up swallowing it. I wonder if Yuuko has it now…

Perhaps I should explain a bit, we arrived in a new world today. It was the best world yet; well I think it is. In fact it's sort of an inter-dimensional market world. He met some old friends, well sort of, and got to see some wonderful sites.

There are wide beaches for Sakura, Fai and me to build sand castles on, there are huge libraries for Syaoran to go to and even training grounds for Kuro-pi to go to.

I'm rambling a bit aren't I? Well we saw another Tomoyo today which freaked Kuro-go out, of course Sakura was already up and talking away to her, mostly about clothes.

Syaoran and Fai had exchanged an odd glance with eachother before actually talking to her. Kuro-puu looked like he'd seen a ghost and wouldn't move, I wish Fai had come up with a better way to get him to wake up, in the end I got throw at his face. Mean doggy nearly got me squished, then how would he get back home?

Tomoyo had let us stay at her house, her very big house, on the condition that we filled in for her missing staff.

Kurogane had to stay outside all day by himself, I wonder if he got lonely, as a guard. While Fai helped out in the kitchen making some wonderful food, he's really getting good with the chocolate treats.

Syaoran, Sakura and me accompanied Tomoyo out to town, where we went clothes shopping.

Tomoyo said she'd give us clothes to use; this is where it gets funny. She made Sakura a lovely pink outfit like the one she'd worn in Piffle, I got a red bow which I just have to show to the other Mokona one day.

Syaoran was wearing a simple black shirt and dark green trousers, while Fai was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

Kurogane didn't get off to well.

We all heard Tomoyo laughing and muttering which was followed by Kuro-ro yelling something really loudly, it was so loud it hurt my ears.

He eventually came out wearing a bright pink dress! I laughed with Fai as soon as he stepped out. Sakura and Syaoran laughed quietly, I guess they didn't want to really laugh at it.

Fai explained that it was because they felt sorry for him after we had escaped from the bad doggy.

Today I learnt that Kuro-fi can't run in a dress and heels since he fell over atleast three times during the chase.

That reminds me I really must send that photo I took of him to Yuuko, I'm sure she'll love it!

Tonight I think I'll sleep with Fai so we can laugh about it some more…


	2. Carols

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything  
**Notes: **Very merry christmas to you all

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Carol Singing

24th December

Today I managed to land us all in the biggest puddle of mud you'd ever seen! Even Kuro-ni was neck deep in it, I laughed so hard until I nearly got cut in two by that big sword.

We saw the other Mokona and Yuuko in this world, but it wasn't _our _world so they must have been shopping.

Turned out they had rented a holiday home in the mountains and we were invited. I was so happy!

Mokona came with me and Fai while we went shopping, Fai said something about getting some pink nail varnish…I guess we're painting Kuro-gi again…

Now when I saw again I mean like for the third time, no matter how many times he still gets mad at us. Then we run about outside screaming really loudly so people come up and look. Then they throw apples and I suck them all up for later…but this place is covered in snow and in the middle of nowhere so I doubt it'll be as fun.

Mokona told me we were going singing outside but he didn't know what it meant, Yuuko told him to tell me and that it was a surprise.

We went out into the snow and went to people's doors and sung, although Kuro-puu just grumbled, we got money and sweets!

Sakura really has a lovely voice she should sing more. I'm not saying that Fai and Syaoran aren't good singers but Sakura was the best.

Me and Mokona got called cute at every house and got candy canes which are really yummy. I think we have some in our bag of food still…I'll have to check that after this…

Yuuko let us drink tonight because it was a festive night, I've still got the hiccups.

Sakura and Syaoran are asleep in their rooms; they acted like a cute puppy and kitty.

Fai is really flexible too he moved like a real cat around Kuro-fi, he made the big grumpy ninja trip up a few times too. I think he's asleep now but I'm not sure, he went outside to 'sober up' what ever that means.

Yuuko is teasing the ninja about something, but I'm not really listening…

_Mokona waz here!_

Mokona can't spell when he's had too much to drink…

_Puuuuuuuuuu_

We came up with a coral of our own so you can sing it too!

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

So give us some beer!

_The best song eva! _

So that's all from me

_and me!_

Merry Christmas to all

_And to all a good night!_

From Mokona + _Mokona_


	3. frigid

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything apart the saying 'Frigid as a fridge magnet' that belongs to a friend. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frigid

7th January

Today Mokona learnt something, yup Mokona learnt a lot. I think Sakura only passed out because of the blood to her face…I hope she's okay.

Last night Fai and Kuro-hyuu had gone out to yet another pub, they're acting like Yuuko it reminds me of home, while Sakura and Syaoran stayed here with me.

Sakura decided we should watch a movie so we bought popcorn and soft drinks, with the movie, and sat at home until the other two finally came home.

The movie was soo sad it made Sakura cry, I think Syaoran was tearing too. Tee Hee.

The bunny rabbits got attacked and it was horrible to watch…Sakura kept hold of Mokona really tight I thought I'd turn blue. She said that she felt sorry for me, I don't see why…I'm not a bunny since Mokona is Mokona.

We left about half way through the film to make some cookies to take our mind off of it. Syaoran stayed up and watched the whole thing! He's soo brave!

Really, really late Fai came back with Kuro-pon he looked even grumpier than Mr. Tough ninja.

I asked why he was upset and Kuro-la shouted at him before storming off upstairs muttering about something not his fault.

This time Sakura asked really sweetly.

"Fai-san what's wrong with Kurogane-san?"

"Nothing. He's just mad because I'm frustrated with him. That's all, nothing to worry about."

Syaoran walked over with a box of tissues, Mokona thinks he was crying about the bunnies again.

Sakura asked again smiling really big.

"Why are you frustrated with him?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ONE WORD!"

Kuro-fin had come back down; he cracked two steps with his stompy feet!

"Why? Shouldn't I tell them that you're as frigid as a fridge magnet?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, Kuro-ra being frigid was something I never thought. Sakura and Syaoran had seemed lost at the mention of the word.

So of course I _had _to tell them so they could join in.

"Frigid is when you…"

Kuro-ren went bright red as Fai and me started singing about it and run around in circles.

Sakura turned bright red too and soon passed out while Syaoran looked like a zombie. You know the ones you see in movies with faces like this: 0.0

Fai seemed to cheer up a bit after annoying grumpy mc grump although I don't think it solved anything else.

Looks like Mokona will have to call Yuuko on that to see if we can help…or maybe Fai should try and help Tee hee.

Mokona will have to sleep on it.


	4. Rain

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rain

6th March

Mokona got very wet today when we landed in a new world. Everyone yelled at Mokona because I landed them in the mud, I can't tell where I'll land!

So I spent the _whole_ day alone in the back room. I heard the door shut as Sakura and Syaoran walked away, probably to get new clothes. I wanted to go with them and what if they wandered too far out of range?!

I tried to open the door but I was too small, jumping didn't reach either. I didn't try yelling or the bad puppy might have eaten me, so I sat there on the floor and looked at the mess I'd made. There were muddy prints where I'd been walking about, I felt bad at first since Fai and Sakura would have to clean it up…

Then I heard the door open and close again, Kuro-pon had gone out this time and not bothered to take me either.

There were footsteps outside in the hallway; the next thing I heard was the door being shut which made me jump really high.

I asked why Fai was there since everyone was ignoring me. He smiled _that _smile, the one he'd used in Otou. Fai said that they weren't ignoring me they were just busy, I knew he was lying.

When I asked about him lying he got up and left me without another word, I thought I'd call Yuuko since I'd obviously upset my friend.

Yuuko said that he was going through a hard time and said I should make him happy. I didn't know how to make anyone happy I'd never tried before…

I thought about various things Yuuko had said but none of them seemed the type of thing Fai would like. I would have asked Sakura but she'd left me behind.

I got distracted when I found a doll in the spare room; it was twice the size of Mokona! It flopped about like the one that was in the shop.

Then I thought about how homesick I'd been before, maybe Fai was homesick too. No one else had been homesick and I was starting to feel a bit upset and an odd one but if someone else was sick too then maybe it would be good.

We could help eachother get over the sadness; there's been a lot lately. After we had to watch that town be swept into the dust in the last world everyone was being quiet.

Mokona doesn't like the quiet. So I tried to make loud noises until the rest came back.

They had come back with bottles of alcohol, Sakura said it was the cure over the 'rain blues' but I didn't know what that meant. Syaoran kept trying to steal the drinks from Fai and Sakura so they couldn't be kitties again…or maybe he wanted to join in too!

Syaoran drunk a lot and started swinging a spoon around, Mokona laughed lots. Then I laughed at Kuro-rin trying to get the Sakura-kitty and Syaoran-ninja to bed.

When Sakura and Syaoran had gone to bed and the puppy had gone off I went in search of Fai. He was out in the rain, so I went to join him.

He said he wanted to be alone but I didn't leave. I sat on his shoulder and talked about random things that popped into my head.

Fai laughed and it sounded real! Mokona was happy to hear him laugh. He smiles a lot but doesn't laugh, although the same could be said for his cooking too…

Hmm…Mokona will have to help Fai cook with Sakura tomorrow and cheer him up even more!


	5. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dreams

10th October

Mokona had a dream last night. It was a very strange dream, even stranger than when Mokona met a monkey and ate ice cream!

There were huge plants, bigger than Mokona, swaying about. They smelled really nice and when I touched one of them they jumped away. I walked through the path of plants to see a giant plant in front of me. It bent down and grinned at me! Then the grin turned mean, like the one Kuro-puu normally makes when he tries to squish me.

When I tried to back away there was a plant behind me trying to bite me! I jumped out of the way and bumped into another one. They surrounded me!

The giant one stepped forward and picked me up with a leaf then gobbled me up.

I thought that the inside of a plant would be green and full of goo but it wasn't like that at all. I was standing on a ledge and it was snowing really fast. I didn't know the ledge was ice until I stepped forward and slipped of the edge.

For some reason I couldn't float down like I normally would, so I just fell. I watched the other ledges pass me and there was someone staring at me! Then I hit the ground and fell through it.

I fell right into a black space; it was totally black apart from a few bubbles floating about. I tried to grab one of the bubbles but it floated just out of reach so I followed the trail. They stopped at a giant glass thingy. I'm not sure what it was but I couldn't see in it.

There was a funny sound like someone calling to me but I didn't hear it properly. I carried on past the object where I saw a mirror. It looked old and broken but when I touched it my paw went through it.

The bubbles came up behind me and pushed me the rest of the way.

There was a giant field but it was on fire. There were giant creature things walking about. They had giant red eyes and huge claws which Mokona didn't want to get near. I tried to go back to the mirror but I couldn't see it anywhere but I stepped on something.

The giant creatures spotted me and breathed fire at me! It didn't burn but Mokona is sure they had something to hide.

I saw a glowing high above one of their heads, Sakura's feather! I bounced up the nearby buildings and onto several of their heads, which were rather squishy Tee Hee, and sucked up the feather. I don't remember it tickling before but I couldn't stop laughing.

That's when I woke up with the feather floating around me tickling me every now and then.

Everyone else was still asleep.

Sakura was rolling about a little less than normal which was nice to see. Syaoran looked peaceful and calm, so did Kuro-pi for once. I couldn't tell if Fai looked peaceful because he sleeps face-down but his breathing was even for once and he wasn't mumbling.

Mokona thinks that the feather sent all the dreams away from them and gave them to me. Atleast I helped for once, now I think it's time to get something to eat!

I better ask Yuuko what the different dreams mean when I get a chance.


	6. Post time

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Post time

16th February

Mokona got a letter today it was soo exciting. Mokona never got mail before so I bounced upstairs and into my room to read it.

It was from Yuuko Yume Yukino, hey that's the same first part as Yuuko's! They might be related, I'll have to ask Yuuko later but first the letter.

A question was inside it so I decided to talk a long walk while thinking it over…but I got tired so just hauled that large pot of ice cream from the freezer into my room and re-read the letter.

"What's the chemistry between Fai and Kuro-wan-wan? And What do you think will happen Any Idea's??"

Tee Hee

What fun that's been. Calling Kuro-run cute names. Back to the real topic I think it's obvious!

I once talked to Fai about why Kuro-tin kept chasing me and being a bad doggie. He just smiled and said that I had to try harder and win him over.

I wonder if that's why Fai keeps holding onto Kuro-foo's neck…

Last night when Sakura and Syaoran had gone to bed I stayed downstairs, in secret using one of my 108 secret techniques of course.

They were being really serious…I'd never seen Fai and Kuro-fii get on so well….

Maybe it's all a big show for the kids.

Tee Hee

I think that Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy will still be travelling, with Mokona of course, ever after Sakura and Syaoran have to go back home.

Fai said the other day that he keeps getting weird feelings and so did Kuro-rwar but they said it was different from being watched. I hope nothing bad happens to them…I'd be really sad if either of them got hurt.

I think Sakura and Syaoran would be aswell…even if Syaoran would try to be strong.

In short I guess I think Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy will be together for lots of years to come, hopefully with Syaoran and Sakura as their foster children.

Tee Hee

I definitely think there's something going on between them, Yuuko once said that you hurt the ones you love. If that's the case Kuro-puu must love Fai a WHOLE lot.

I must go ask Yuuko if she she's related…

…and clean up the ice cream all over the room…


	7. Day out talking

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything  
**Notes: **I'm ill today so i'm really not sure if this makes any sense... 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Day out talking

27th June

Mokona had some spare time again today, so I decided I'd try to help the others by exploring the town. I did get a _tiny _bit distracted though…

You see as I was walking around the BIG town, trying to avoid all those feet, I ran into someone. Well two people.

First I met Sakura-fai outside the ice cream shop, I like ice cream. So anyway we got talking after we got some ice cream, I got it all around my mouth, and Sakura-fai asked me a couple of questions.

One was if I was a messy eater, which of course I am…that is unless I can suck everything up. After that incident of sucking up the plates I don't do that anymore and it's hard to hold things and eat with little paws.

The other was about if Mokona was a boy or a girl which is also what I got asked by Mokona. I wonder if there's a connection…I'll ask Yuuko one day if I'll be human sometime….

I'm getting off track a bit, oh-no I dropped some cream on the page, I'll wipe it off in a minute.

So back to the question, Mokona is the girl Mokona and Mokona with Yuuko is the boy Mokona. That is why Yuuko made me and Clow made the other Mokona…I think we were supposed to act like them but we don't argue, there goes the cream again…Fai is going to be mad now…

…So now after cleaning up a bit I'll get back to my story. Mokona had offered to take me to get some sweets which I couldn't turn down and we started talking about Syaoran and Sakura.

I know they used to be love-love but now Syaoran seems really nervous. I don't think he knows what to do with Sakura forgetting him…but now they have new memories and Syaoran is acting like a real Prince Charming…apart from the white horse.

I said they seemed happy together and that Syaoran really still has the same feelings, he tells a lot when he drinks a lot.

I tried to think back to when Sakura said something about Syaoran and realised she talks a lot about him.

She always seems so worried when he runs off so I think although her memory is gone her body still remembers those feelings.

I should try and set something up for them when they come back…I'll find Fai and ask if we can talk Kuro-woof out for a walk while they spend time alone.

Tee Hee

So after bidding my new friend goodbye I saw Sakura-fai and asked if I could have some company getting back, which I did because Mokona is popular!

I waved goodbye to my other new friend and made a promise as I got inside to keep in touch. I should ask Yuuko to remind me because Mokona gets forgetful sometimes.

Now I better clean those foot prints off the wall or Mokona will have to eat soap….


	8. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Double trouble

21st March

Mokona got into trouble today…yes Mokona was bad. I yelled because they were all yelling and I got in trouble for it…

You see we landed on this world and bumped into Yuuko Yume Yukino, the person that sent me that letter before. We carried on our way and I said it was rude not to stop and talk but no one would listen to Mokona!

When we got a place to stay I asked why I wasn't allowed to talk to people and that mean ninja said I shouldn't talk at all. I got angry and started yelling then Fai yelled at me when I knocked over the pots, Sakura told me to go to bed and Syaoran just looked angry…

I said I wasn't going to listen to them and left where I saw Yuuko Yume Yukino again. We sat down and talked by a big pond about why I was by myself. I said that they were all yelling at Mokona for no reason and that I didn't want them to be mad at me.

Yuuko smiled and said that everyone gets mad sometimes and that they were only looking out for me.

We got onto talking about maybe a world with versions of my other friends. I said that it was possible for it to happen since we keep seeing Sakura's brother in almost every world.

I wanted to visit a world with little versions of the others because I thought a little Kuro might be nice to see. Thinking about it I wonder if a little Kuro would bite…

I asked if Yuuko visited other worlds often or if this was the only world. I got a look that was the same one Fai would give when he's hiding something that is obvious.

I took it as this wasn't the first world.

I said the _my _Yuuko along with Clow used to say me and the other Mokona were based off a Mokona in another world, that we were clones of some kind.

We saw a shooting star that night and I wished to see another version of everyone I meet on another world. I said goodnight to Yuuko as it was really late and promised the next time we'd contact _my _Yuuko.

When I got home everyone was really happy to see me even Kuro-rin which made everyone give him a weird look when he picked Mokona up.

Tee Hee

Mokona wants to sleep with everyone tonight but I think I'll sleep with Kuro-pon since he seemed so worried about Mokona…if he doesn't stay up all night trying to hit Mokona and Fai that is.


	9. Temper

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Temper, Temper

13th November

I got a phone call today, Mokona is so popular lately, and it was from Tsubasa-Faye. The question I got asked was about Sakura and if she is always nice to everyone.

The answer is simple, not everyone no.

You see I too thought she was super happy and couldn't get mad but it seems that some things do set her off in a fit of rage.

One of those times was today, we all ended up leaving the hotel but I'll get to that.

We were staying at a hotel when Yuuko called and asked about those white day gifts she still hadn't received. Kuro-puu got angry again and started yelling at Yuuko, he's such a loud puppy.

Anyway she said she'd drop the charges if someone ran some errands for her, Fai ended up going because for once he could understand the language without Mokona.

So Sakura let Syaoran and Kuro-fi get the shopping since they had nothing else to do. Sakura took me to the park and we played on the swings, Mokona really likes the swings…although the slide is fun too.

When we came back Sakura unpacked the shopping and we could hear her yelling really loudly about everything being wrong. Mokona didn't see the difference they looked the same to me.

Sakura thought they were wrong and stormed out with the shopping list and the money we had gathered, she was gone for a really long time.

Mokona also found that Sakura is really into watching sports, she gets mad if you try and turn the channel over while she's watching it. I don't think she understood the rules though and Mokona was only trying to explain them to her.

She throws shoes really well from a long distance.

Kuro-ti ran off somewhere after Sakura started yelling about a fine for destroying several lampposts. I'm not sure what happened to Syaoran though, he must have gone soon after the furniture started flying when the phone went missing…

Mokona only wished they had taken Mokona with them. I was left with Sakura who made me watch sad films over and over again; I think I've still got water in my fur…

Fai came in really quickly and took Mokona away while Sakura was in the back of the house. He said that Sakura was really stressed because Syaoran forgot her birthday yesterday while the rest of us remembered.

I got dried with a hairdryer which is really hot and painful if you it too close to it.

I hope Sakura hasn't destroyed the hotel or we'll get a bigger fine. Maybe she is asleep and dreaming about things being blown up. Mokona knows she likes explosions since she seemed happy when we watched a caravan being blown into pieces.

I hope the cookies are still where I left them when I get back…

14th November

Sakura had gotten angry at the hotel manager after trying to send her to bed after drinking a lot.

We have to raise bail money to get her out since it looks like we'll be here for awhile longer.

Kuro-pii thinks we should leave her there until we leave this world but Mokona thinks that will make her really mad.

My cookies were gone too…


	10. Spoilers for chapter 120

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything it all belongs to CLAMP  
**Notes:** I would like to say a big thanks to all those who read this and you lovely reviewers 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Spoilers ahead

10th December

After Sakura's mental snap Mokona got to thinking about what has happened recently. Mokona thinks that you shouldn't read further if you get sad about Tokyo…Mokona doesn't know if Mokona can talk about it in person so Mokona will write it here and hope that people read it…

Mokona has only gotten mad once…I think. Mokona doesn't know because I was sad at the time and I don't know a lot about my own emotions. Yuuko said that it was so I could be more helpful I guess Mokona was annoyed when I can feel others emotions but don't always know how to help.

When Fai got hurt badly Mokona cried for age, Fai was…_is _my friend and I didn't want him to leave. Sakura couldn't even talk some sense into Fai like she normally does because she was asleep.

That other Syaoran seemed really sad and confused but Mokona doesn't hold anything against him. He's really nice and caring just like our old Syaoran was…before he lost his heart.

Fai seemed really upset when Kuro-p…Kurogane saved his life. He seemed angry too and it made Mokona scared. Even when Yuuko asked me to sleep so Fai could talk to her I could still _feel _the emotions…Mokona got worried that Fai would try to hurt himself…

He still is acting cold to Kurogane every so often even though the two are getting closer again. I hope they can get back together because Mokona thought they were happy and cute.

Kurogane has been talking to Mokona more and he hasn't been trying to pull me into a sheet of paper of turn me into a Moko-ball. Mokona thinks that would hurt a lot…although the other Mokona said if Kurogane tried that then Mokona would show Kuro-bun who was boss.

Mokona hears from the other Mokona that Maru and Moro have been asleep for ages. Mokona never really got to see them but Mokona knows why they exist…if they are trying to keep Yuuko's shop around then Mokona and me might be needed soon…

Mokona hopes that we wont be broken up before then because Mokona would be scared without everyone…I want us to be happy again.

I guess that makes me mad with everyone being stubborn and no one talking their problems out. Sakura is avoiding Syaoran and Fai is avoiding Kurogane. There's a divide between us and Mokona worries about Sakura a lot. She seems like she's hiding something and Mokona thinks it's bad.

Mokona is mad with Fai because he looks like he's hiding something as well. I don't want to think about what will happen Mokona only wants us to be happy again…

I'm crying on the paper and I don't want it to smudge because I don't think I'd be able to repeat this again…Mokona hopes this answers your questions Sakura-fai and I'm sorry if Mokona didn't make much sense but it is really hard to think when you're trying not to cry all over the paper.


End file.
